Hajime Aikawa/Zi-O
In 2004, was . History Kamen Rider Zi-O Blade Joker!? 2019 In the second battle between Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O and Amane Kurihara/Another Blade, Hajime suddenly appeared from nowhere, to the latter's surprise. Telling Sougo to stay away from Amane, Hajime transformed into Kamen Rider Chalice and began fighting him. Though Chalice was overwhelming Zi-O in their battle, he stopped for a moment upon sensing a familiar presence. Kazuma Kenzaki had reappeared in front of him. Angrily asking Hajime why he had used his Undead powers, Kenzaki transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. In a seemingly uncontrollable fit of rage, Kenzaki viciously attacked Chalice, despite his pleas to stop. The battle was evenly matched, with both sides showing no signs of giving up. 2019: Trinity Has Begun! After that, Hajime escapes to his home, with Amane following him. Amane asks about Hajime's whereabout in these 14 years, and they converse for a while before suddenly Kenzaki appears and forces him to fight. They transforms and fight savagely until Amane, who is transformed again by White Woz to become Another Blade, intercepts them. Another Blade proves too strong for both Blade and Chalice, and she absorbs their Joker power. As a result, Kenzaki and Hajime become normal humans, and Another Blade becomes Joker, therefore winning the Battle Fight. They look horrified when the new Joker summons the Stone of Sealing with infinite number of Black Jokers inside to kill all living beings on Earth. But, Sougo Tokiwa appears and using the Trinity Ridewatch, he fused with Woz and Geiz, becoming Zi-O Trinity that manages to destroy Another Blade, and destroying the Stone of Sealing, saving the world. In the end, Hajime reconciles with both Kenzaki and Amane, his fate to fight Kenzaki endlessly as Joker is ended. Whether Hajime continued to live a new life as a human or was reverted back to Joker Undead following Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O's timeline reset is currently unknown. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Chalice. *'Rider Weight': 109 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 320 AP (3.2 t.) *'Kicking Power': 520 AP (5.2 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.8 sec. Special Attacks: *'Hawk Tornado': 1400 MPRouze Cards. (14 t.) *'Head Chop': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Plant Bio': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Spinning Wave': 2000 AP (20 t.) *'Spinning Attack': 2600 AP (26 t.) *'Spinning Dance': 3600 AP (36 t.) is the default form of Kamen Rider Chalice assumed by scanning the Change Mantis Rouze Card in the Chalice Rouzer. Unlike the BOARD Riders, Chalice is not a Kamen Rider transformation produced by a Rider System. Chalice is the name of the Mantis Undead, whom Hajime mimics using his ability as the Joker Undead to assume the form of any other Undead. Though Chalice has especially high agility, he is superior to the Ace Forms of any of the BOARD Riders due to using the original Rouzer technology instead of an imitation. Chalice is equipped with the Mantis Undead's weapon, the Chalice Arrow, which can be combined with the Chalice Rouzer to scan Rouze Cards for special attacks instead of transformation. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 29-30 - Human Undead= Human Undead Statistics *'Height': 173 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Human Undead. *'Weight': 59 kg. When the Joker Undead chose to assume a human identity, he used the Spirit Rouze Card to assume the form of the Human Undead and began using the alias Hajime Aikawa. From then on, Hajime preferred to always be in this transformation outside of battle, only cancelling the transformation and assuming his true form when absolutely forced to. When Another Blade absorbed Hajime's Joker Undead powers, Hajime was permanently stuck in this form, effectively becoming human. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 29-30 }} Equipment *Chalice Rouzer: Chalice's transformation device *Rouze Cards: Allow Chalice to transform into Undead or perform special attacks *Chalice Arrow: Chalice's personal weapon *Wild Slasher: Wild Chalice's primary weapon *Shadow Chaser: Chalice's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Hajime Aikawa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Chalice, his suit actor was . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 **Episode 30: 2019: Trinity Has Begun! **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Blade Characters Category:Card Riders Category:Undeads Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Non human riders